Talk:Through a Glass, Darkly/@comment-107.215.5.235-20150102002401
Based on their actions, motives, reasons to support the idea of the character being A, reasons to support the idea of why the character wouldn't be A, how the reasons would outweigh against each other, etc, rank your list of the five liars you think would be least likely to be Uber A to most likely to be Uber A. 5) Emily Fields I just see her the least of the liars as becoming Uber A because she has been attacked by A several times. 4) Spencer Hastings Spencer's book-smart but I think she pretends to be strong, when really she's too weak to be A. 3) Hanna Marin Hanna Marin has shown to be actually quite smart and if she's A, she could've pretending to be dumb so the other Liars wouldn't even think of her as A. 2) Aria Montgomery There's a lot of clues pointing to her. She's attacked the least. A might support Ezria. The train attack might not have been by A. Melissa Hastings or Darren Wilden might've done it. If I remember correctly, Darren Wilden blackmailed Melissa Hastings and maybe someone blackmailed him to do it? What if it wasn't A who blackmailed him? It could explain why she was attacked on the train. In 2x25 "UnmAsked" Aria took off her mask. It could've been alluding to the title and while Mona was unmasked, Aria could've been what the title of the episode was talking about too. Why would she be A? When Meredith locked Aria in her room, Aria broke a mirror and looked at her reflection in it, resembling a mental disorder. She might have DID (Dissociative Identity Disoder) where has a split personality and her other personality is her actions as A. 1) Alison DiLaurentis I know that Alison will turn out not to be A but there are many clues there that support the idea. Alison had problems with Mona. She could've killed Mona because she knew Mona was onto her, if she was A. That would explain why she broke into Mona's house and brutally stabbed her to death. She knew too much. If Mona's clues were leading to Alison being A, why would A (if it wasn't Alison) kill her because Mona was wrong. Maybe Mona's clues were on the right track even if she initially incorrectly guessed A's identity and that's why A killed her. In the beginning of the show, Alison supposedly died and the Liars assumed Alison was A but their theory was debunked as they found out that Alison "died." But now that Alison's alive, their theory could be right. A knew so much about them, even more than they knew themselves. Who does too? Alison. If Alison being A is true, she saved the Liars many times because if they were gone, she wouldn't have any dolls to play with anymore. Why would Alison be A? As brought up by Mona, she could be a sociopath. She chose the "perfect" liars to play with. A's a really smart person. Who also is? Alison. Alison chose those kind of people to be in her clique because they weren't really smart. She might've faked the story about getting buried alive and that night she hit Bethany with a shovel. She decided to disappear because it would allow her more time to stalk the Liars. What if Mona was Alison's A and later on, Alison found out Mona was the one taunting her and so she later decided to team up with her. She later on decided she didn't want her as a partner anymore and took the game from her Now, I don't think Alison's A but I think of all the liars, she's the most likely to be A because she's the smartest of the five and A's really smart too. What's your list?